


Prime Directive

by astrangerenters



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can come back and forth from his world, which Laguna likes, but advancing Ivalice before it's ready is against the rules. This pretty much means that she has to stay here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Directive

**Author's Note:**

> For the FF Kiss Battle on Dreamwidth. With a prompt of: Diplomacy allowed him to kiss her hand, but nothing more.

There are rules in place. Of course there are rules. Esthar is full of rules. And SeeD has more rules than Laguna can even imagine. So first contact had gone by the book. They aren't close to Esthar, technologically-speaking, but they've managed flight. So they can come back and forth from his world, which Laguna likes, but advancing Ivalice before it's ready is against the rules. This pretty much means that she has to stay here.

Even now he's in the air, flanked by delegates from his own world and hers, on the Dalmascan flagship. Today Laguna will be visiting a place called a "sandsea" which he hopes will be more interesting than the desolate deserts of Esthar.

The Queen seems to be distressed, and he's heard whisperings about a bad drought, the potential for famine, all things that had plagued places like Esthar centuries earlier. And yet she puts on a pleased expression - it's costly for Laguna's delegation to travel to and from her world, after all, so her country's own troubles have to take a back seat.

It makes Laguna want to go back. It had taken months of planning to get where he is right now, and it will be several more before they can return. But does it matter? He wouldn't be able to turn his back on his people in favor of showing off for visitors. Especially visitors he'd never really invited.

The ship touches down, and they are able to walk together alone once they've received the "official" tour narration from one of the Queen's historians. The Esthar, SeeD, and Galbadian delegation still has a week to go on this visit, but surely they can cut it short?

The Queen is all too quiet, and it makes him nervous. He's doing all the talking as they walk along the shore of the bizarre sea. She lets him ramble on about Winhill, about the flower fields. The rules say he can't go on about space travel or anything too complex - she's smart though, Laguna thinks. It wouldn't really be so bad, would it?

His tongue finally grows heavy in his mouth, sensing the Queen's desire to be anywhere but with him. Not that she hates him. Well, at least he doesn't think so. She's just worried about her people. "Ah, I'm sorry," he says, scratching his head. "I haven't let you get a word in, Your Majesty."

She gives him the smallest hint of a smile. "It's quite alright. I should like to see this Winhill someday."

Of course, that's impossible. The scientists say that Ivalice won't catch up for centuries at least. They're best left to their own devices, to let their society develop on its own. Laguna thinks that's dumb. "Well, I'd love to take you," he says honestly. "I'd smuggle you back on the Ragnarok if I could."

She nods. "Who knows, I may just try and steal your ship myself. It wouldn't be my first attempt..."

He laughs, even though he doesn't understand her. "Perhaps someday," he says in encouragement. Just not in this lifetime.

He wants to help her, wants to bring all the smarts that the Esthar scientists have to her world. He wants to help Dalmasca. Wouldn't that be more sensible? Bringing all the best of his world to hers? But again, the rules say no. The rules also say they can only be friends, and even though they haven't met so many times, he knows what he feels.

"Your Majesty," comes one of her guards a few moments later. "We'll be moving on now. The gentlemen from Galbadia wish to see the Zertinan Caverns."

"Of course," the Queen says. "President Loire and I will be right there."

They are alone again for a moment.

"I would love to see Winhill," she says wistfully. "But even if I could, my place is here, President Loire. It is my duty to be here."

When they part a week later, he is allowed to press a kiss to her hand the same as the other delegates.

He can't share his technology. He can't even share his food. But in a year when he returns, the Ragnarok transports as many flowers as it can manage. Queen Ashe can't go to Winhill, so Laguna brings Winhill to her.


End file.
